White
by LadyOfThePens
Summary: Peter is walking through the corridors of the castle when he hears someone crying... Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: Heart no Kuni no Alice does not belong to me. It belongs to… someone else.**

**My "friend" made me post this, I only wrote it at all because I was bored beyond belief.**

* * *

><p><strong>White<strong>

Peter White wasn't going to give up on Alice; in time she'd might learn to love him, of that he was sure. It may not happen anytime soon, not if he kept morphing back into a human; she despised him in that form. His ears hung sadly at this notion, and he decided he'd might as well go to bed. Alice had already hurt him once that day, the bruise on his forehead told of that, and he didn't want to be hurt again. The shame was much too great to carry. It went above his mind; why wouldn't Alice just love him already? How could Alice reject someone who only wanted her to be happy?

Peter's trail of thoughts was abruptly stopped when the sound of crying seeped through a door. He really shouldn't look; it sounded like it was a girl, and he'd never been able to handle crying women. Still; he snuck a peak into the room, and was left gawping in surprise. Thrown face-first on the bed lay a girl in a blue dress, sobbing violently.

"How are you?" Peter nervously asked.

The girl bolted to a sitting position, exposing her teary face for the rabbit-boy to see. "Oh. It's just you." Alice relaxed, wiping the tears from her face.

"You were expecting someone else?" Peter couldn't hide the shard of jealousy in his voice.

"Rather hiding from someone, actually."

Alice looked so sad; Peter just wanted to sit down next to her, to put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. But Alice would never allow it; she hated him.

"Who are you hiding from?" he asked, ignoring his feelings.

"Ace." New tears sprouted to life in the girl's eyes. "Sit with me?"

Peter was sure his heart was going to explode of pure happiness. Alice was actually wanting him to sit down next to her! Approaching slowly, Peter did as she said, careful not to let their legs bump together.

"What did Ace do?" Peter asked while trying to stop his treacherous arm from snaking around her shoulders.

"He was trying to…" Alice's voice broke down in sobs.

"Did he hurt you? Oh, when I get my hands on that filthy, slimy-" Peter transformed his watch into a gun, furious.

"No Peter. I could make an escape before he could actually do something to me." Alice took hold of the front of his coat. "Don't do anything stupid. I- I don't want you to get hurt."

Peter's clock was exploding with joy at this; Alice was as good as telling him that she actually cared it he was hurt or not. It was like all his dreams were coming true. He carefully pinched himself; to wake himself up if it was a dream after all. When he didn't wake up; he broke into a wide, slightly maniacal, smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Alice asked cautiously.

"I'm so happy!" Peter exclaimed. "You really care for me! Oh, I knew this day would come one day! This is the happiest moment of my life! I think-" he was interrupted by Alice's lips against his own. "What are you doing?" he panted as they broke apart. The girl had snuck even closer; clutching the front of his coat. He couldn't help but blush; she was pressed up so close to him, she could probably feel his…excitement…

"I've realised something." Alice breathed against his neck. "I realised you really _do _love me. And… I love you." Alice, too, blushed. "I was frightened of my feelings, so I tried to keep you away. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have."

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Dee, have a look at this!" Dum was peering through the keyhole to the room the mysterious noises was coming from.<p>

"What is it, brother?" Dee asked suspiciously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

The slightly younger twin pushed his brother aside and set his eye against the keyhole. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"Wrestling, I think." Dum replied, trying to regain his observation spot.

"But why would they do that without any clothes?" Dee was showed onto the floor by the elder brother. "I don't get it."

"What are the two of you up to?" a dark man, more commonly known as Blood Dupre, asked.

"Eh, we're not spying on Alice, right, brother?" Dum nudged Dee's ribs, causing the twin to glare at him.

"Not at all, brother. Why would we be doing that?" Dee nudged back, slightly harder than his brother had done.

"You're spying on Alice? Why would you do that? Where is she, anyway?" Blood asked sternly.

"In there." Dee pointed to the door.

"She and Peter's wrestling." Dum added.

"What?" Blood pushed both boys aside and pressed his eye to the keyhole. "That's disgusting! And in the castle, too!"

"What's so disgusting about wrestling?" Dum asked.

"Yeah, we do it all the time."

"Not in this way, though… They're not exactly wrestling."

The boys eyes went round with surprise.

"Then what are they doing?" they gasped in unison.

"I'll tell you. Follow me; we should give them some privacy."

The twin boys took hold of Blood's hands and walked away.

* * *

><p>"You should leave now." Alice panted. "If someone found you in here…"<p>

"They won't." Peter grinned, buttoning up his shirt properly.

"How can you be so sure?" Alice wrestled her hair back to the way it used to be. "Just go Peter."

The white-haired boy's smile widened. "But what if…" he swiftly morphed into his rabbit form; knowing Alice never was able to resist its cuteness. "Can I stay, please?" he looked up at her with big pleading eyes.

"You really shouldn't- What if- Oh, fine." And thus, Alice gave up. "You can stay. After all, we are a couple, right?"

"Right." Peter sat back down at the bed, turning back into a human. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Peter."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

… **and somewhere in the castle; two boys fragile minds was slightly shattered in learning what Alice and Peter had been doing.**

**Well… This is my first attempt on writing an M-rated fic, and also my first try in writing Heart no Kuni no Alice, so don't be too harsh with me, please. **


End file.
